1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more data management techniques that make it possible to appropriately delete data stored in an external device communicably connected with an information processing device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique employed in an information processing device such as a personal computer, digital multifunction peripheral, and DVD player that deals with personal information, in which technique there can be deleted information stored in the information processing device that is not used any more or is to be discarded so as to prevent leakage of information (e.g., Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-323546).
Recently, such information processing devices have widely been installed not only into homes and offices but also into Internet cafés and hotels, and used by guests of the Internet cafes and hotels.
In the meantime, recently, there are some cases where information is stored not in an internal unit of the information processing device but in an external device connected therewith. For example, personal information is, in some cases, stored in another information processing device, such as a server via a network and an external hard disk drive, which is connected with the aforementioned information processing device.